Leolivia Halloween Story
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: this is a new user for us to make one soon and this is for that... The halloween is Olivia fav event but one day there is a vampire who is not a human so this is cute story. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Olivia, I'm not normal, I'm not scared of anything, I'm not sure why, it's just me. Well my best friend Vanessa is here.

"Hey Nessa!"

"hey!"

"so guess what! Since tonight's Halloween, a group from school is going to that old haunted mansion, you wanna go?"

"um, I would, but I think I wanna do something else..."

"what?"

"well..."

"I wanna go to the cemetery..."

"oh? How come?"

"I dunno...it just seems right..."

"okay, well I'm going to the haunted house"

"okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa left. I waited till it was 11:55pm and I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. I went to the cemetery. I looked around it was a full moon so it was pretty bright. I saw a figure in the moonlight. I slowly walked towards them. As I got there I saw someone. They turned to look at me. I saw blood dripping from his mouth. I saw a dead deer in front of him. He slowly stood up and walked towards me. I saw his fangs and realized he was a vampire. I was surprised I thought they were only in stories. He walked towards me. "Jack" "Olivia" "you don't seem scared...why not?" "should I be scared?" "everyone I know would be" "okay, well I'm not" Jack smiled "you're different, I like you" I smiled "thanks" 


	3. Chapter 3

"you're...you're not human are you?" I looked at him surprised he got it. "no I'm not" "what are you then?" "a wizard" He stared at me. His black eyes peering through the depths of my soul. "from the depths of the grave Your maiden will arise She will be completely brave A wizard in disguise She will be completely fearless Not scared by your fangs She will be wearing a dress Wanting to see you again" I looked at him questioningly. "that's the prophecy that was spoken over me" "oh?" "you're her" I smiled "okay" "you're not questioning it?" "no, why should I, I know you couldn't have made something like that up right on the spot like that" He smiled "true..." "hey, you wanna scare some people?" "maybe, what do you have in mind?" I smirked "I have some friends who decided to go to a "haunted" house..." Jack grinned "I'm all in" He used his speed to get there and I just transported myself there. I transformed myself into a zombie. I saw Jack and grinned "let's go" We quietly crept Inside and started to step on certain floorboards to creak them. 


	4. Chapter 4

"what is that?" "it's an old house probably nothing" Jack hissed a little and quickly ran to the other side of the room. He was almost invisible, but not quite. "I'm telling you someone just ran by" "someone couldn't have run that fast...oh no! Let's get out of here!" As they ran out I grabbed Nessa. She screamed. "Vannesa!" "what? How do you know my name?" "cause it's me, Olivia" "oh! Don't do that again! Do you know how freaked out we were?" "yeah it as pretty funny" "I hate you...wait what was that thing that ran by?" "oh that was Jack, c'mon jack I want you to meet my friend Vanessa" Jack ran over using vampire speed. "wow you're fast" "I'm not human" "ha ha funny, so how do you two know each other?" "we met in the cemetery" "oh cheery place to meet someone" "yup, happy Halloween" I said grinning "yeah I still hate you" I gave her my puppydog look. I knew she couldn't resist it. "ugh! Fine! You know I can't say no to that!" Jack looked at me "no one would be able to say no to that" I grinned. "well lets go to your house?" Vanessa asked 


	5. Chapter 5

"uh sure, bye jack" "nope," jack wrapped his arms around me. "okay what happened?" Vanessa asked "well, Olivia and I are sorta unofficially engaged..." "say what now?" "well I'll be waiting for the time when we're officially engaged" I turned around and started walking away with Vanessa. I minute later we were outside and I felt a had grab mine. I turned around. Jack was kneeling on the ground "Olivia Holt, will you marry me?" He pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. "yes!" "uh Kim, aren't you rushing into things?" Vanessa asked "you can be my bridesmaid." "I'm in! Oh! I gotta go get stuff planned! Bye!" Vanessa left Jack put the ring on my finger and stood up. He smiled and kissed me passionately. "I've been waiting all my life for you" Jack said 


End file.
